


Eidos

by Jafs



Series: Ano Zero [5]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bela mistura de cores, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: A bruxa das cores. Ela tem uma natureza luminosa. Ela primeiro viu a realidade traí-la, por laços que se romperam. Em uma trilha de sangue, uma promessa fora sua última guia. Agora ela apenas quer esconder a sua forma, um desejo fútil de voltar ao mundo que conhecia. Se quiser atrair a sua atenção, lhe apresente a cor mais pura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puella Magi Madoka Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Eu vejo...

Rodopiando, rodopiando, essa bela mistura de cores.

Eu vejo azul.

Calma e confiável, algo do qual você pode se recostar com a certeza de que terá o suporte. Contudo, se essa cor se for, o que será de você? Além de uma espiral de ressentimento? Tolice.

Rodopiando, rodopiando, essa bela mistura de cores.

Eu vejo amarelo.

Convicção como fogo que queima sobre uma trilha de combustível. Uma pena que o combustível é a emoção. Nunca um bom guia. Do otimismo para a morte em um capricho.

Rodopiando, rodopiando, essa bela mistura de cores.

Eu vejo rosa.

Eu conheço bem, é um matiz de vermelho. Há amor, há paixão, há força aqui. Porém essa cor não é o vermelho, ela tenta esconder essa fraqueza como um desejo de sobrevivência, que abala seu julgamento e a razão.

Rodopiando, rodopiando, essa bela mistura de cores.

Eu vejo verde.

Muito familiar, a cor da esperança. Da vã esperança, apodrecendo em suas luzes estagnadas. Permitindo vida devorar vida é a sua eterna natureza. Odioso.

Rodopiando, rodopiando, essa bela mistura de cores.

Eu vejo roxo.

Eu esqueci que essa cor existia. Sua luxúria é desagradável. Sua presença é sorrateira e perigosa. Não deveria estar aqui. Desapareça!

Rodopiando, rodopiando, essa bela mistura de cores.

Eu vejo cinza.

A assassina das cores. Uma ferramenta de vingança. Mas não a temo, muito pelo contrário, há algo peculiar nela que me atrai. Seu desejo de desaparecer, levando consigo algumas mágoas de sua miséria, eu posso sentir esse nobre sentimento.

Rodopiando, rodopiando, essa bela mistura de cores.

Eu vejo branco.

Como seu gêmeo, preto, é tudo e nada. Começo e fim. Onde há paz, há esterilidade. Onde há segurança, há opressão.  Quando o rodopio das cores chega ao seu ápice, qual deles deve surgir?

Eu vejo...

É uma bela mistura de cores, mas não está rodopiando. Ela ainda se move, mas não por sua própria vontade.

Eu movo...

Sou eu essa bela mistura de cores? O que é isso? Não são apenas cores, mas linhas, brilhos e obscuridades. Tudo isso me compõe.

Eu lembro...

Não sou a única assim, essa bela mistura de cores. Vivemos em um mundo de volumes e dimensões, com distâncias que se medem com réguas e corações.

Eu lembro...

Esse não é o meu mundo, essa bela mistura de cores. Um caleidoscópio me observa, com uma expressão iluminada. Ele é o ciclo que resplandece, a luz para que haja a sombra do descanso.

Eu lembro agora. Eu não podia ver.

Sua voz, essa bela mistura de cores, proferia palavras que eu já sabia.

Bem vinda!

Bem vinda!

Hinata Matsuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Não será a última vez que ouvirão falar dela.
> 
> Essa oneshot ficou bem curta, mas a próxima deve ser grande o suficiente para eu poder chamá-la de 'longshot'.
> 
> Querem ver Madokami em ação? Homura? Mami (Nagisa inclusa)? Então aguardem por 'Vorago'.


End file.
